nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma d'Audrieu
This article Emma d'Audrieu, is the sole property of Saigo789 and so, no user may edit this page without the permission from the creator. If you wish to use this article in any way, please ask the creator first. -wip- Appearance Emma's appearance is that of a young woman, who could arguably be confused to be in her late teens. Her golden-yellow eyes compliment her straight blonde hair reinforcing her nickname "Surging Flash". One would be surprised to find out she is a seasoned warrior due to her petite frame, flawless skin and average height. It is not uncommon for pedestrians to comment on her beauty to which she is completely oblivious to. Her casual attire consists of a white backless outfit with a blue trim and long, thigh-high armored blue boots which also serve as her combat boots. Personality Emma's nature can best be described as curious, very often you could find her getting sidetracked by exploring or analyzing seemingly trivial items or unrelated areas. Emma also takes a lot of interest in objects she finds "cute" when to others around her they may seem weird, creepy, or lame. When in battle she is completely focused on her goal (unless she comes across something unbearably cute). She is also a skilled team-player and has stated the most important thing to her is her companions. History Abilities and Equipment Swordsmanship: Emma has displayed extreme proficiency with swords since a young age, after training under many holy knights in the capital she honed her skills eventually surpassing her tutors when she developed her own style which she refers to as . Her style makes use of her natural aptitude for rapiers and lunging/stabbing moves to unleash blistering combos of "piercing" attacks upon her opponent. This style, coupled with her Immense speed makes her attacks impossible for enemies many enemies to perceive and results in her status as an incredibly formidable opponent. Keen Senses: Through difficult training and real battle situations Emma developed above average senses capable of detecting high speed attacks from nearly 360 degrees around her even when she is not in battle ready scenarios. She can smell scents from roughly double the distance of average humans and hear sounds from roughly triple the distance. Enhanced Strength: Though difficult to tell, Emma has developed her muscles quite fantastically resulting in strength that can be described as such feats as standing horizontally on a wall by digging her toes into the wall and holding herself up using her abdominal muscles and wrestling a panther to the ground without a weapon. Immense Speed: Among Emma's physical attributes her most impressive attribute by far is her speed. Among her companions in SiegeFall she is easily the fastest and is capable of running at speeds exceeding 70 km/h for several hours with energy critical. But more than her max running speed, her burst speed is what she uses most often in battle since it can peak at 100 km/h using energy critical, however she can not use this speed many times consecutively. This is also reflected in her reflexes, albeit to a smaller extent, being able to dodge flurries of attacks from the front with precision accuracy. *Burst Step: This is a technique that makes use of Emma's high burst speed to kick off the round as hard as she can to quickly close in on an opponent in the blink of an eye. Due to the extreme movement required to quick off the ground an opponent with keen senses may be able to predict her use of this technique. Equipment Radiant Light is Emma's Sacred Treasure and it is a rapier with a blue handle and a light green guard with a cross-shape on the handle. The rapier is said to be composed of a composite between high quality metals as well as rare gems. Radiant Light's inherent ability is to refract and concentrate light in accordance to its user's will. Even without the increase power granted by Emma's ability the concentrated light can be fired off as either a flash of light which can blind enemies or a beam of light which can create light to medium burns on skin and heavy damage on sensitive areas such as a direct hit to the eyes. Silver Armor is the unnamed armor Emma wears into Battle. It has proven to be very durable due to lasting Emma's many fights since her professional knight career began without receiving much visible damage. Abilities Energy Critical: Emma's special ability is know as energy critical, this ability allows her to convert magic power to "multiply" energy. She most commonly uses this ability to multiply solar light energy hitting her to increase the output of the light flashes and beams, and also to multiply the kinetic energy she uses to move and attack faster. The exact limits of this "multiplication" is unknown but supposedly she has never displayed anything more than a 3x multiplier. *Hyper Burst Step: Hyper Burst Step is a technique Emma developed by using her energy critical to increase the speed of her regular Burst Step. This technique can allow Emma to near instantaneously approaches her target from which point she can stop and attack or plough right through them. This technique however does have a weakness, since it is the speed of her original Burst Step being multiplied there is an instant when she begins this technique where it is much slower than for the remainder of the duration. *Heaven Piercer: This technique utilizes Energy Critical's properties to multiply a normal light beam created by Radiant Light and let out a powerful beam of light in the shape of a lance from the tip of the rapier. This beam is capable of easily piercing flesh and one layer of medium to light armour. *Heaven Spectrum: Similar to Heaven Piercer, Heaven Spectrum amplifies the beam-like light created by Radiant Light but instead of releasing the energy as a lance it releases it as a wave. This attack has a far greater radius however it suffers from reduced effective range and power. *Nova Flash: Nova flash is an upgraded form of the light flashes created by Radiant Light and is capable of blinding enemies in all directions within a range of 75 meters or so if they dont react properly. At close ranges this technique may also cause long-term or permanent blinding. Trivia *Emma's appearance is based off of Aiz Wallenstein from Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka *The author didn't put any meaning behind Emma's name *The author came up with the majority of the contents of the page as he was writing it... very little was planned before hand. *This is the author's first article on any wiki so he would appreciate some feedback Image Gallery